


Seven Days of Christmas

by WinterPhantom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky And Reader Are Friends First, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone is friends, F/M, Fluff, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Reader-Insert, Then This Happens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPhantom/pseuds/WinterPhantom
Summary: You have one week to make this Christmas extra special for Bucky Barnes.Or, a collection of moments between Bucky and Reader from the week leading up to and including Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This is definitely fluffy. Super-extra fluffy.
> 
> Reader is very festive and obsessed with Christmas (me), so if you can relate this is definitely the story for you!

December 19th 

You open the oven just as the elevator slides open, and some of the guys walk into the kitchen. You turn and wave to them as they enter.

“Whatcha’ doing there?” Tony starts, then he notices what you’re wearing. “Right. Not this again.” He shakes his head at you.

“Smells good in here, doll.” Bucky says, smirking, as he takes in your appearance. You’re currently wearing a cute Christmas shirt, socks with reindeer on them, and festive oven mitts to complete the look.

“What’s all this about?” He asks you. 

Steve walks in behind him and replies for you as you pull the cookie tray out of the oven.

“Y/N loves anything to do with Christmas. She makes Tony get the tower decorated every year.” 

“I made cookies!” You exclaim, pointing to the gingerbread men cooling on the stovetop. 

Bucky chuckles at your enthusiasm. This is the first time he’s spent Christmas with the team. Steve and Tony might be familiar with your antics, but this is all new to him. 

“Okay guys, we only have one week left until Christmas. I didn’t want to start with all you guys out a mission… so we’ve got a lot of work to do.” You stare pointedly at them, completely serious.

Steve just laughs, while Tony rolls his eyes at you. He reaches out to try and swipe a cookie from the tray, but you smack his hand away.

“Not yet, Stark. You need to get all of the Christmas decorations out stat. Then maybe I’ll let you have a cookie.” 

He sighs at you melodramatically, but makes to leave the room anyways. “Whatever you say, Mrs. Claus.” 

You smirk at him, and as he leaves you shout, “And I mean ALL of the decorations! We’re putting everything up tomorrow!”

You offer a cookie to Steve, who gladly accepts it, and turn to Bucky.

“Do you like gingerbread, Buck?” You smile at him.

He hesitates for a moment, but returns your smile. 

“I, uh, I’m not sure,” he replies, but picks up a cookie anyways. 

You share a glance with Steve, and the realization hits you. It must have been decades since Bucky celebrated Christmas, given all the time he spent with those Hydra monsters. You don’t know if he even remembers any of the parts of the holiday that you love. This thought leaves you distraught.

“Bucky… How long has it been since you’ve had a proper Christmas?” You ask, trying not to let your horror show.

“Honestly doll, I don’t even remember.” He brushes some of his long, brown hair out of his face, and a you notice momentary twinge of sadness pass behind his eyes.

An idea hits you. You and Bucky had become good friends since he started living here with the rest of the team, and you cared about him a lot, maybe more than you wanted to admit. You wanted him to love this time of year as much as you do. At that moment, you decide to dedicate your week to showing Bucky all of your favorite traditions. You were going to make this Christmas extra special for him.

“These are really good, Y/N.” He smiles up at you after taking a bite of his gingerbread man, pulling you from your thoughts.

You grin back. Yeah, this was definitely going to be good.

December 20th

The next morning, you wake up early, still decked out in Christmas apparel, put the guys to work, and start covering the entire tower in anything festive that you can find. 

As it happened, you four were the only ones staying at the tower for Christmas. The rest of the team were either with family, out of town, or, well, you weren’t really sure. But you weren’t going to let that ruin your mood. Tony, Steve, and Bucky didn’t have anywhere else to go, and you were determined to spread your Christmas cheer, especially with the latter. 

Much to your surprise, Tony had already gotten the giant tree set up when you made it to the living room, with boxes of ornaments stacked around it. You almost shrieked with glee. The tree was your favorite part.

You put your favorite Christmas playlist on and call the boys into the room. You all start decorating, engaging in pleasant chatter. Bucky seems to be enjoying himself, and it only makes you more excited. Tony uses his suit to place the star on top of the tree, as well as wrap some garland around. When he was finishes, he drops the extra on top of you.

All three of them burst out laughing as you raise an eyebrow unenthusiastically. Bucky picks up the end of it, still laughing, and arranges it like a scarf around your neck. 

“You should keep it, doll,” he quips after catching his breath. “It fits with the rest of your look.”

He grins lopsidedly at you, and you maybe blush a little bit. 

You giggle but pull it off anyways, determined to get the tree finished, and turn back to the remaining boxes of ornaments. 

After a while, Tony and Steve both go to their rooms, and you realize how late it’s gotten. Bucky stays anyways though, and eventually you finish the tree. You both take a few steps backwards to admire your work.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you Y/N, the place looks great.” Bucky turns to look around the room, then faces you and chuckles. “You’ve still got some glitter stuck in your hair.”

That stupid garland, you think, but you can’t even force yourself to be annoyed, because Bucky chooses this moment to gently brush his fingers over your hair, pushing it out of your face. 

“There,” he says softly, still gazing down at you. You’re sure he can hear your heart racing, so you drop your eyes. Of course you yawn at that very moment, killing the mood.

He chuckles quietly again. 

“Goodnight, doll,” he says before turning and leaving you alone with the tree.

December 21st

Today, you decide to drag Bucky out Christmas shopping with you. You’re not normally one to leave it this late, but Steve and Tony are hard to shop for. Tony already has everything, and honestly, what would Steve event want? You figure bringing Bucky along might help with that, he is his best friend after all. Plus you just liked showing him all of the Christmas lights and decorations up around the city.

“Isn’t it nice?” You ask Bucky, taking a break from dragging him between shops, just looking at the bright lights surrounding you.

“Yeah, it is. Really beautiful.” You turn to smile at him, and he smiles back, lights dancing in his pale eyes.

“Okay,” you sigh after a moment of silence, “we’ve still got work to do.” 

Bucky follows you to a few more shops, and finally you find something suitable for both Steve and Tony. You think about what to give Bucky on your way home.

December 22nd

You burst into the kitchen and find Bucky sitting with a cup of coffee.

“It’s snowing!” You point out at the white fluff falling down past the window, making Bucky grin at your excitement. 

“We have to go outside! We can make a snowman!” You exclaim enthusiastically. 

“Really, doll? It’s pretty cold out there.” Bucky raises an eyebrow at you.

“Please?” You pout at him and he can’t help but give in.

A few minutes later, you’re both bundled up, complete with gloves and hats. You grab an extra hat and a carrot for the snowman’s nose. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” 

Bucky follows you out the door, and soon enough, you’ve got a small snowman made. You place the hat on his head while Bucky finds some twigs to use as arms. As you admire your work, you feel something hit your back.

You turn around, wide-eyed, to see Bucky laughing heartily. 

_Did he just throw a snowball at me?_

“This means war, Barnes!” You shout at him, and shriek as he throws another one at you, running and taking shelter behind your snowman. 

You fire some back at him as he continues his assault, and hit him once on the arm, but can’t stop giggling long enough to aim properly.

Bucky, still laughing, finally holds up his hands in surrender.

“Truce?” He says as he walks over to you, and holds out a hand to help you up from your position crouching behind the snowman. 

“Okay,” you reply, and happily take his hand, although you can’t really keep your teeth from chattering.

“Cold, doll?” He asks you, and when you shrug, he pulls you closer to him, still holding your hand.

He doesn’t drop it as you two make your way back to the tower.

December 23rd

Bucky walks into the living room to find you and Steve chatting on the couch, watching something on TV that he doesn’t recognize.

“What’s this?” He asks as he goes to sit down with you.

“The Grinch! It’s one of my favorites!” You pat the spot on the couch next to you excitedly, and Bucky sits down while grinning at you. 

“Y/N, isn’t this movie for kids?” Bucky questions. 

Steve tries to give him a warning look, but it’s too late. You turn to him, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. 

“It’s a good movie, a Christmas classic, and it’s for everyone,” you state, staring at him intently. When your seriousness makes him start laughing, however, you’re unable to keep a straight face, and grin at him.

“You’ll like it! C’mon, give it a shot,” you plead with him.

Bucky eventually regains his composure and agrees. He’s a bit more careful with what he says during the rest of the movie, and the next ones after that. He smiles at you, amused by how passionate you are about them.

You spend pretty much the entire day watching your favorite Christmas movies and specials with the two supersoldiers, since Tony apparently had some urgent business to attend to. You even make them both some popcorn and peppermint hot chocolate.

Eventually, you fall asleep on the couch next to Bucky. If you were still awake, you would have seen Bucky find you a blanket and pillow after Steve left and tuck you in before whispering goodnight.

Christmas Eve

“Mornin’, doll.” 

You wake up to Bucky sitting down next to you on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate. 

You rub your eyes and groan. The couch…? You’re confused for a moment, before you remember last night. Your mouth drops open as you stare wide-eyed at Bucky.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep! You should have woken me up! Oh my god… It’s Christmas eve!”

Bucky laughs at your babbling before handing you a mug. You finish quickly, thank him for the drink, and hurry to get ready for the day. You wear all of your favorite Christmas clothes, which of course includes another pair of festive socks. 

You make your way into the kitchen to find Steve, Tony, and Bucky sitting around the table.

“What do have planned for us today, Y/N?” Tony questions as you approach them.

“You boys want to build a gingerbread house?” You suggest.

“Do I actually get to eat this one?” Tony smirks at you.

“Depends on how well you behave, Stark,” you quip back at him.

He laughs, and you grab the kit you’d bought a few days prior, plus any candy that you can find. 

You seriously try to build the house, even though Tony keeps trying to steal all of the candy, and although Bucky and Steve try their best to behave, you know they also manage to grab some when you aren’t looking. It’s more difficult than you had though, however, and you can’t quite seem to get it right. When it finally seems to stay upon its own, you swat the boys’ hands away and step back to look at your creation.

All four of you burst out laughing. It looks kind of sad, crooked and tilting to one side, with icing dripping down all over and the candy falling onto the table. Bucky wraps an arm around your shoulders. 

“It’s alright doll, I’m sure it still tastes good.” 

“I bet Tony sabotaged it so he could eat it right away,” you accuse jokingly as you glare at him and pout.

Tony feigns innocence, but honestly, you’re still suspicious. After all, he is the first one to grab a piece of the now-collapsed house and take a bite. 

Later that evening, after finishing a nice Christmas feast Tony had gotten prepared for dinner, you all settle in the living room, chatting amicably, sharing stories, and enjoying the festive atmosphere. You of course have Christmas music playing in the background, and even catch Bucky humming along a few times. You smile to yourself.

You lose track of time again, until Tony wishes you a merry Christmas, and leaves to go to his room. Bucky and Steve are still talking, so you wander over to the window, and notice it’s snowing again. You just stand there for a while, admiring the white fluff falling over the glittering lights of the city. 

The next thing you know, Steve is saying goodnight and Bucky is standing next to you.

“Isn’t it gorgeous? It looks so Christmas-y out there,” you say, still facing the window. Bucky doesn’t reply, but you can feel his eyes on you.

“What?” You turn to him now.

He just shakes his head, a few strands of brown hair falling over his face. You notice the light reflecting in his bright eyes.

“Goodnight, and-” he offers you a small smile- “Merry Christmas.”

With that, he turns and heads up to his room. You follow not long after, beyond excited for Christmas day.

Christmas Day

When you wake up, you run downstairs and make breakfast. When the boys arrive later, you eagerly wish them all Merry Christmas. Your snowman pyjamas earn a few laughs, and they thank you for the food. The four of you sit together happily while you eat, but you all leave separately to go get ready for the small party that Tony is hosting. 

During the party, you notice Bucky following you around most of the time, but you’re happy for the company as you flit from person to person, greeting any guests that you already know. Tony introduces you to some new people, and you get a lot of compliments for your decorating skills, which you’re pretty thrilled with. 

By the time everyone leaves, it’s already getting dark outside. You all gather in the living room to finally exchange gifts. Tony and Steve give their presents to you and Bucky, and are happy with what you decided to give them. Bucky and Steve share a look, after which Steve and Tony leave the room.

It’s just you and Bucky left. You grab the bag you’d laid under the tree and hand it to him.

First, he pulls out a tin of gingerbread cookies you’d made.

“I figured I’d make you some more, since Tony ate all of the other ones…” You trail off and look at him sheepishly.

“Thanks, doll. I love your cookies.” He grins at you.

Next, he pulls out a pair of festive Christmas socks, the kind you love, and bursts out in a fit of laughter. You join in.

“They’re perfect.” 

Finally, Bucky grabs the last item. He unwraps the paper to find a small Christmas picture frame, with a picture of the snowman that you two made inside, looking a little bit beat up after your snowball fight. A big, genuine smile lights up his face, making his eyes crinkle on the sides.

“Thank you so much, Y/N,” he says sincerely, as he hands you a small box with a card attached to it.

You open the card and read:

_To my best girl,_

_Thank you so much for everything you did this Christmas. I had a great time spending it with you. I hope that this will remind you of how much I appreciate it all. Happy holidays._

_Bucky_

It’s short and sweet, but it still makes you blush and grin like an idiot. You look at Bucky, who looks a little nervous, but he’s still smiling at you.

You open the box, and inside is a gorgeous necklace, a pale blue crystal snowflake on a delicate silver chain. The color of the crystal reminds you of Bucky’s eyes.

“Bucky… Wow, this is… absolutely beautiful. Thank you.” You are beyond stunned by the magnificent gift he’s just given you. It’s perfect.

“It reminded me of you,” he says as you glance at him, and you blush even more. He gestures to the necklace.

“May I?”

You nod, and he carefully removes it from the box, moves behind you, and clasps it around your neck. 

“I have one more thing for you,” he says gently, still standing behind you. He reaches out, takes your hand, and leads you over to the doorway.

You’re confused for a moment, before you look at him and follow his gaze above your heads. Your eyes widen at what you see. Bucky grins as he looks down at you again.

“Ever been kissed under the mistletoe, doll?”

You shake your head, heart racing and pulse pounding.

“Well then, let me do something for you this Christmas.” 

Bucky leans in, pulls you closer to him, and kisses you softly.

You didn’t think you could love Christmas any more than you already did, but Bucky managed to prove you wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you liked it, this was super fun to write. If you couldn't tell, I really love Christmas. I also apparently am incapable of writing a story that doesn't mention hot chocolate. Probably because I drink it all of the time during the holiday season. Lol.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is welcomed, and if you have requests or anything I'd be happy to to take them.
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you! :)


End file.
